<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willst du es? by Dramafanforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206032">Willst du es?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever'>Dramafanforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mensch Harry, Vampir Draco, sich einem Vampir hingeben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry möchte mit Draco zusammensein.<br/>Aber kann er sein Leben dafür aufgeben?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Willst du es?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willst du es?</p><p>Langsam erhebt sich der Mond über die  Londener Skyline und lässt die Schatten über den Boden deines Schlafzimmers kriechen.</p><p>Mit jedem Ticken der Uhr spürst du, wie Angstschauer dein Rückgrat hinunterlaufen. Das Ticken ist zu laut, zu schnell. Ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckt deine Handflächen.</p><p>Du denkst an Teddy, an deine Freunde und an die Weasleys – und an Draco, immer an Draco.</p><p>Furcht, Zweifel und ein unendliches Verlangen halten dein Herz in einer festen Umklammerung, in einem übelkeitserregenden Zustand der Unentschlossenheit.</p><p>Das Mondlicht verwandelt die Dunkelheit in ein schimmerndes Quecksilber. Die Farbe seiner Augen.</p><p>Es waren diese Augen, die ihn verraten haben, in der Nacht vor drei Jahren. Nicht seine schnellen Bewegungen oder die Blässe seiner Haut. Auch nicht die blutroten Lippen und scharfen Zähne. Nein, es war die Reflektion in seinen Augen. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht spiegelten sie die Helligkeit des Tages.</p><p>„Da ist nichts Finsteres für uns.“ Nach Monaten, in denen du ihn verfolgt hast, war er endlich bereit, mit dir zu reden. „Alles ist mehr: was man sieht, riecht, hört. Details, die die Lebenden nicht sehen können. Unsere Nacht ist hell und voller Leben.“</p><p>„Willst du es?“, hatte er gefragt.</p><p>„Lebendig sein in der Tiefe der Nacht? Nein, aber ich will dich“, hast du geantwortet. Dann hast du ein Gesicht berührt.</p><p>Sein Lächeln war sehr menschlich. Sein Kuss ließ deine Seele erstrahlen. Du wolltest ihn mehr als alles andere. Nichts hat sich daran verändert. Er ist deine nächtliche Sucht, der Süßeste deiner Träume.</p><p>Aber Liebe kann zum Albtraum werden, wenn sie zu viel wird. Wieder hast du es in seinen Augen gesehen. Die Unsicherheit. Er kann nicht zusehen, wie du dahinsiechst. Er wird sich deinen Tod nicht anschauen. Jeder Schlag deines Herzens treibt dich von ihm fort.</p><p>Er hat dich nie wieder gefragt. Er wird einfach gehen und dich zurücklassen. Aber kannst du ‚ja‘ sagen? Kannst du deinem Leben auf Wiedersehen sagen? Kannst du dich von der Sonne verabschieden?</p><p>Du bemerkst eine Bewegung am Fenster. Er ist es. Sein Lächeln bricht dir das Herz, die Verzweiflung darin, der Schmerz. Du fühlst es auch. Und dann bist du dir sicher. Dieser Schmerz wird niemals vergehen. Deine Entscheidung ist getroffen.</p><p>„Ich will es!“</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> (Meine englische Ursprungs-Geschichte wurde für den Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge Oktober 2020 geschrieben. Sie trägt den Namen "Do You Want It?"<br/>Aufgabe: Schreibe eine Drarry-Geschichte zum Thema „In the dead of the night” mit 333 Wörtern.)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>